His Shot
by danishbooty
Summary: Tino has had the longest crush on Frida, the personification of Switzerland. His friends keep pushing him to go for it but he has been to nervous and scared to do anything. What happens when his friend pushes (literally) him to go for it?


His Shot

Rating: T

Word length: 1,087

Characters Involved: Tino väinämöinen /Finland Frida Zwiligi / Nyo!Switzerland Mathias Kølher / Denmark

Ship: FinSwiss (Finland x Switzerland)

Genre: Romance/ Comedy

Chapters: 1/1

Author's Notes: Enjoy! Sorry if it's boring / crappy

Warning Time: Course language

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers, does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and Funimation

* * *

 _ **His shot**_

Tino nervously brushed his shaggy bangs out of his face before fiddling with his thumbs. He peered out of the corner of his eye, letting them lay on her. He gasped quietly and diverted his violet eyes away when they made short eye contact. His face turned multiple shades of red.

What was so good about her? Was it her radiating beauty? Her stoic but mysterious personality? Who knew. Her platinum blond hair seemed to compliment her forest green eyes, as well as her rose coloured lips. Or how her short height was unbelievably cute or how her uniform seemed to compliment her body in all the right places? Who knew but Tino was in love with her.

"God.. you're so head over heels, Tino." He heard a whisper. Tino looked over to his close friend, Denmark.

"S-shut up.. I mean look at her she's beautiful who wouldn't like her?" He let out a sigh, looking back over to the woman he was infatuated with. Mathias leaned over, trying to see from Tino's perspective.

"She is beautiful I'll give ya that buddy. But she's not quite my type." Mathias chuckled, before sitting up straight again.

"What do you mean she's not your type?! The man you're dating right now is a quiet badass." Tino hissed quietly, noticing the flaw within Mathias's remark.

"By type I mean I'm gay, Tino." Mathias replied. "She's a beautiful woman but I wouldn't tap it, y'know?" He added.

"Oh yes, that would make sense actually... Touché." Tino muttered, getting flustered after embarrassing himself.

"You need to ask her out or something bud. How long have you ogled over her for?" The Dane asked.

"God.. Too long.." Tino sighed, shaking his head. "Y-you're right Mat. But, oh god, I can't. I'll faint." He already felt himself become lightheaded.

"C'mon Tino! Don't be a pussy, man up! Where's that man who beat up Russia for fun back in the day?" Mathias said, trying to hype up Tino.

"I only beat him up once Mat."

"What? Nah, you've beat him up more than once.. uh, right?" Mathias was confusing himself at this point as he tried to to recite some Finnish history. "Whatever, anyway! You wouldn't want anyone to take her away would you? No! This is why you gotta snatch her up before anyone else! I mean this figuratively, by the way."

"Yes Mat, I know."

"Good, because I know you've been pretty savage before and take things too literally." Mathias muttered.

"Yes, don't remind me please." Tino shook his head trying to rid himself of some gruesome memories.

"Well, what's stopping you from talking to her? You both have pretty similar hobbies, I mean she's seems pretty hot with guns, huh?" Mathias winked, nudging the Finn, who could only chuckle nervously not denying the statement. "Tino, we've been rooting for you since you told us that you liked Frida! We've given you multiple tips and tricks so what's stopping you man!?"

"I don't know! She's intimidating... but in a good way? She's beautiful why would she talk to a guy like me? And oh, don't get me started on her gunsmanship. She seems so levelheaded and serious. I'm not that. There are a lot of things stopping me, Mat! Arrghh..." He moaned, resting his head in the palms of his hands.

"Don't be silly! Who wouldn't talk to a guy like you? You're so funny and nice! C'mon man, don't degrade yourself, you're better than this. I mean who can resist these chubby cheeks?" Mathias pinched Tino's cheek.

"Ow! Hey!" Tino swatted away Mathias's hand.

"Can't believe this woman has made you this pathetic. What happened to the man we all love and know. I mean we didn't scavenge and shit just to become pussies. We were Vikings!" Mathias said puffing out his chest, thinking he was invincible.

"Uh.. correction that was you, Berwald and Lukas. I wasn't a Viking." He said.

"Don't even lie! You were, you just didn't like us back then. Well only Sweden..." Retorted Mathias. "Let's not bring history into this."

"You brought it up..." Tino murmured.

"Once this meeting is over I'm pushing you over to her. And you better ask her out!" Mathias finally declared.

~ After the meeting ~

Tino was sad that the meeting had come to an end. It would mean he would have to wait for another month to see her again. He sighed as he packed away his documents into his shoulder bag. He noticed the Swiss woman coming over to him. Maybe this was his chance to say a friendly hello.

"Uh— Ah!" Tino yelled, as he was forcibly shoved into the Swiss. "Oh goodness, I'm really sorry about that! I must've tripped on my shoelace." He looked back and glared at Mathias. Bastard.

"It's fine, Mr. Finland." Switzerland replied, looking at him giving him a small smile. She brushed off some invisible dirt hoping Tino would strike a conversation with her.

"Uh.. Nice weather we're having isn't it?" He blushed, his eyes darting over the place trying not to make eye contact, he'd felt like he would faint if he did.

"Well.. I suppose it is. I didn't think you were a gloomy weather type of person." She responded to the small talk.

"Oh you know, the gloom really brings out the depression in me. Hahahahh..." He said inaudibly.

"Lameeee." He heard a whisper. Oh he was going to tear that Dane a new one.

Tino cleared his throat. This was now or never. "Frida, I've been meaning to ask.. Would you like to go out to lunch with me?" He asked. Oh how he was glad he got that off his chest. Now for the gritty reality.

"Sure. I've been hoping you'd ask me one of these days."


End file.
